1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a warp knitting machine having a needle bed and guide bars operating therewith for the provision of a warp thread system comprising a shogging control arrangement and a magazine weft thread arrangement for the provision of weft threads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known warp knitting machines of this type it is possible to provide a very stable fabric two-dimensionally utilizing weft threads together with pillar stitches. Such fabric however cannot be surface patterned. If one utilizes another stitch formation such as tricot, tuch, atlas, and their combinations one already obtains, even without the weft threads, a ground fabric which hangs together. The weft threads therefore serve substantially to provide transverse stability, however one has to take into consideration a disturbing lateral extendability.
The problem to be solved by the present invention, is to provide a warp knitting machine of the aforementioned type, which permits the provision of a substantially stable fabric two-dimensionally with a new type of surface patterning.